Prior to the present invention, a locomotive brake valve is equipped with at least one spring that provides a mechanical force against a diaphragm in order to generate air pressure in the valve. Spring vibration occurs as a result of either the spring operating at its natural frequency, or vibration that is introduced to the spring through its environment during normal operation of the brake valve. If this vibration is not controlled, the brake valve assembly components may be damaged, or experience premature wear.